Damned
by iantoscoffeebean
Summary: Ianto is faced with a test of loyalty. Owen/Ianto.
1. Chapter 1

Jack felt embarrassed by how long it took him to realize things. It took noticing how intimately Owen placed his hand on the small of Ianto's back, and that Ianto_ let_ him as they crowded around Toshiko's computer one day at the Hub. When he came back those few weeks ago, he hadn't expected things to change _that_ much, but the evidence points to the fact that it has. He stared at said hand for a long while, probably scowling at the appendage. Ianto was _his_. At least he was.

He'd called Ianto into his office about an hour after. He stared at the man standing on the other side of his desk long enough for him to start to feel uncomfortable.

"Sir?" he asked after a moment. Jack inwardly winced that he's back to that insufferable word. He sighed, sitting down heavily into his desk chair, hearing it creak. The chair swiveled slightly upon the impact to the left.

"How long?" he asked simply, earning him a confused gaze.

"How long, what?" he raised his eyebrows.

"How long have you and Owen been fucking?" he asked bluntly, leaning back against his chair, looking directly at Ianto like there was nothing wrong with the way he worded the sentence. A deep frown graced Ianto's forehead.

"If you would like to put it that way…" he started softly, looking down at his feet and shifting his weight from foot to foot, "four months," he answered, looking back up at Jack, sending him what he thought was an almost challenging look. Something rattled in Jack's desk as he all but slammed his hand down onto the table, though not as hard as he was capable of doing. Ianto still jumped slightly, looking down at the hand. Jack wasn't sure how long it's been since he's been this angry and jealous like he was now. He was nearly fuming at the thought of Ianto being with anyone else.

"Just leave. Go home. I don't want to see you until morning," He said, quietly yet firmly, wanting him to be out of his sight so he could cool down before he does something he'd regret.

"Sir, I just got he-"

"Just go!" He interrupted. Ianto's mouth closed slowly around the words he started to say. He turned on his heel and left Jack's office. Jack turned in his chair to watch Ianto walk back to the main Hub, approaching Owen at his desk and saying something to him before he gathered his things and left the Hub, shoulders tense.

-TW-

Owen came by Ianto's place as soon as he was allowed to leave the Hub. He didn't knock before he walked in the front door, seeing Ianto curled up on his sofa, staring at the blank TV and wondered how long he'd been sitting in that position. He had dressed into a t shirt and sweat pants, Owen knowing that he preferred to dress like this out of work. He saw how troubled Ianto looked when he told him that he was going home, and didn't get a chance to ask him about the problem before he was out of the door. He approached the figure on the sofa, sitting down next to him.

"Everything alright?" he asked, Ianto glared at him.

"What do you think?" he mumbled, wrapping his hand around his knee that was bent and his barefoot was planted on the cushion. He pulled his leg closer to him, the other was lodged under the other leg on the couch. He sighed when Owen didn't answer him; just staring at him with a questioning look. "Jack is being an ass…" he said vaguely.

"He always is; why is this suddenly upsetting you?" He earned himself another stabbing glare. Ianto shifted uncomfortably, tilting his head in thought.

"He somehow…knows about us," he nearly whispered after a moment of silence, "and- and he got angry," he sniffed quietly, not looking at Owen. He frowned at Ianto's words, leaning against the back of the couch sideways so he was facing Ianto and pulled his leg up so he could face him fully without having to turn his head. "I'm sorry, Owen…" he whispered.

"Why are you sorry?" he asked and blinked, arm draping over the back of the couch, fingers brushing over the nape of Ianto's neck.

"Because…Jack becoming suddenly so _jealous_ made old feelings resurface," he mumbled, tilting his head forward slightly when he felt his fingers, "but I'm also afraid he's not going to leave us alone," he added quickly, not giving Owen any time to respond.

"Do you really think that?" he raised an eyebrow, now gently rubbing the back of his neck. Ianto shrugged.

"He was upset," he said, reaching up and taking Owen's hand that was on his neck, dragging it around it down around shoulder and scooting closer to him, resting his head in the crook of neck and shoulder, "you're not upset with me, are you?" He whispered. Owen shook his head.

"No, not upset. You can't help how you feel," he murmured, head bowing to rest his cheek on his head. Ianto rolled his eyes, turning his head to press his face into his neck, "I don't love him," he mumbled as if he was trying to correct Owen, almost wanting him to be angry with him.

"Don't act like you don't," Owen sighed, "we all love him to some degree," he shrugged.

"But I don't," Ianto said, his voice muffled by the skin of his neck. Owen could feel the small grin against his skin as he said this. He smiled slightly when he felt Ianto kiss his neck. Ianto's other hand rose and cupped the side of his other neck as he started to suck on the skin there.

"We'll talk about this later," Owen breathed, trying to sound firm as he warned him, tilting his head to give him more room. Ianto nodded, humming and sounding uninterested, not really listening to him as he sucked on his skin. Owen sat back on the sofa, pulling Ianto into his lap, shifting so he straddled him. Ianto hummed and shifted in his lap, bracing his hands on his chest as he got comfortable.

"But first, I want you," he murmured, kissing him softly. Owen immediately took charge of the kiss, cupping the back of his head and deepening the kiss, coaxing his lips open gently. Ianto shuddered and shuffled closer, tilting his head to deepen the kiss.

"Bed," Owen panted after he pulled back, pushing Ianto off his lap. Ianto stumbled a bit as he was pushed off but quickly regained his balance and pulled Owen up by the hand, dragging him to the bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

Ianto pushed him down onto the bed once they reached the bedroom, straddling him and grinning down at him. Owen settled his hands on his hips, looking back up at him with a similar expression. Owen slid his hands up and under his t shirt, pulling it over his head and tossing it to the side, drifting his hands over his sides and chest. He lifted Ianto and rolled them over so he was on top, quickly stripping out of his own shirt before stretching out back on top of him. Ianto grinned and shifted under him slightly, stroking his chest.

Once both were stripped, Ianto turned onto his stomach, waiting for Owen. He stroked his back slowly as he stretched him carefully and deliberately, leaving Ianto gasping and writhing softly on the bed. He slid into him once he was knew he was ready, one hand gripping his shoulder while the other was braced on the mattress. He moved slowly and delicately inside of him, murmuring encouragements into the skin of his shoulder.

Ianto cushioned his head on Owen's chest after they finished, feeling his breathing slowly start to calm down. He rested his hand lightly on Owen's stomach, ready to just doze off, being comforted by the warmth radiating off the man next to him.

"Why would you think I'd be upset with you?" Owen finally broke the comfortable silence. Ianto sighed.

"It's nothing," he mumbled, pushing away from him and turning onto his side, facing away from Owen. Owen rolled his eyes at his behavior.

"Obviously it's not if you're acting like a child," he snapped, "I told you already that I don't mind that you still love him.

"You _should_ mind," he mumbled, looking at Owen from over his shoulder. He pulled the covers around him tighter, curling up on the mattress. "It isn't fair to you…" he whispered, nearly inaudible. Owen scooted closer to him, pressing his chest to his back

"I _understand_, Ianto. You don't have to all mopey over something like that. He had his chance, and now I have mine," he smirked, winding his arm around his waist. He managed to get a small smile out of Ianto, pressing back against him and enjoying the contact.

"Are we even dating?" Ianto mumbled after a few more moments of silence, "I mean…it feels like we are," he said, the last few words rising as if he was asking a question. Owen laughed quietly, a warm puff of air hitting the back of his neck.

"Wouldn't object," Owen said casually, shrugging and subtly cuddling close to Ianto. He hadn't dated anyone since Katie. There had been many one night stands, but the closest who he's gotten to dating again before Ianto was Diane, but she was gone now. Owen felt Ianto relax at his words, not really remembering when he began to tense up. "Want that?" he asked, Ianto nodded almost sheepishly. Owen sighed in content at this, lying his head on the pillow behind Ianto's and pulling him closer to him, "good, 'cause I do too." It was the last thing he muttered before dozing off, Ianto following close behind him.

* * *

**This chapter was a bit short, but the next will be longer.**


	3. Chapter 3

Jack became resentful to the two men after his discovery. He'd treat them more like strangers than teammates, unless they're in an emergency when teamwork is required. Jack knew his actions where unfair towards the two, knowing it was his own fault when he left that Ianto decided to find comfort in other people's arms, and those arms just happened to be Owen's.

Owen could tell Jack's resentment towards Ianto was affecting him, making him feel often depressed and not letting Owen touch him some nights when things got too stressful with Jack for him. Owen had gotten frustrated with him on occasions, actually feeling jealous after Ianto said that he doesn't matter to him anymore.

After some time, Jack would finally get over his jealousy and started to accept their relationship. Slowly, taking him another month. Jack knew they were happy, and wanted to be happy for them, but the act was hard on him. He began to accept the relationship after a while, even when he thought that they would have never been the two that ended up together.

That's why the proposal turned heads only after a few more months. It was more of a…mutual agreement than a proposal, to be honest. A mutual agreement that they were going to get married. As married as you can get, at the very least. It never occurred to Jack how much they cared about each other, and Owen never seemed like the 'marriage type' to Jack, but he was proved wrong when he heard them announce it to the girls one morning from his office. Toshiko had smiled and hugged them both, while Gwen had jumped up in down in excitement, probably persuading them to have her plan the whole thing. He wasn't going to lie when he felt a little hurt that Ianto had told them before himself.

"Oh come on, let me help?" Gwen pleaded, clasping her fingers together in front of her. Ianto just smiled and shook his head.

"Not that I don't think you'll do a good job, Gwen, it's just Owen and I aren't going to have, uhm, a large ceremony. It's a civil partnership," he shrugged, though he knew Gwen wouldn't take no for an answer. She groaned, though it sounded in good natured.

"Even if there's not going to be a ceremony, you can still have a celebration," she smiled, brushing her dark hair back from her shoulders.

"I just don't know if something like that would be necessary…" he murmured, rubbing the back of his neck. Owen nudged his shoulder lightly, grinning at him.

"I think it could be fun," Owen shrugged, talking to Gwen. She grinned, nodding, "like a reception!" Owen smirked and nodded.

"Sounds good to me," he grinned, sliding an arm around Ianto's waist.

"Do you have a date set?" Toshiko piped up from next to Gwen. Ianto shrugged.

"Not really, but I was thinking sometime in the autumn," he said, smiling softly, "if that's alright with you," he turned to Owen. He raised an eyebrow and nodded.

"I don't really care when it happens," Owen shrugged, "just as long as it does happen."

"That's sweet," Jack said from his office door. Head's turned to the source of the voice and Ianto flushed slightly. Jack chuckled and walked over to them, "I heard some good news," he smiled softly. Ianto nodded.

"You did, sir," he murmured, folding his hands together in front of him, "Owen and I are engaged," he offered a small, half-smile. Jack hummed and nodded, walking over to Owen and offering his hand for him to shake. Owen raised an eyebrow but took it and shook. Jack turned to Ianto a pulled him into a hug. Ianto tensed at the action but hugged back after a moment.

"I'm happy for you; I want you to know that," he murmured close to his ear before pulling back and smiled. Ianto nodded numbly as he pulled away, "thank you, Jack," he murmured, the corners of his mouth turning up in an almost smile. Jack smiled softly before turning and walking back to his office. Owen frowned before turning to Ianto.

"Alright?" he asked him, taking his hand and lacing their fingers together. Ianto smiled and nodded.

"Fine," he murmured, leaning over and kissing him softly before turning to Gwen, "I'd be honored if you plan the celebration. I believe you could do it," he smiled before hugging her and then Tosh again.

"I'm so happy for you two," Gwen sighed after she pulled back from the hug and then kissed Owen's cheek.

"Thanks, Gwen," Owen smirked, "really appreciate what you're gonna do for us." She waved her hand dismissively.

"Pleasure is mine," she shrugged, grinning.

~TW~

"Do you want to order out tonight or do I need to cook?" Owen asked, hanging up his coat after they returned back to his flat later that day. Ianto kicked off his shoes, ignoring the question as he started to walk into the living room. They had essentially moved in together by now. Ianto never cared much for his small flat, so he stayed at Owen's most of the time. Nothing was ever made official, but neither had objected when he'd stay over. Owen had a collection of Ianto's DVDs and CD's and a closet filled with both of their clothes.

"Do you think I should cancel my lease?" Ianto asked, glancing at Owen. Owen paused mid coat hang up and blinked.

"Didn't know you hadn't already," he shrugged, "but…I'd like that," he smiled, walking over to him and taking both his hands in his, stroking his thumb over the back of his knuckles, "I mean, know that we're engaged, I think that would have been obvious," he smirked. Ianto shrugged.

"I'd like that too," Ianto smiled, "and…I think you should let me cook," he smirked, "I don't trust you with the kitchen. Unless you'd rather go out…?" He hummed, rocking from side to side on his feet.

"Sounds great," he grinned, pulling him in for a short kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

**Contains M/M non-graphic sex**

* * *

After a few months, Ianto's things were scattered among Owen's things, happily clustered together in closets and the bedroom. Ianto's lease was up and he hadn't renewed it and he deemed it was official that they were living together finally, and Ianto was quite proud of himself that he managed to actually live with Owen at times. Not that he didn't enjoy it, but he's a handful.

They fell into peaceful, domestic bliss, something that neither of them would have ever expected the moment they signed up for Torchwood. They signed their lives away that day. The small 'ceremony'-it can hardly be called one- they had when they finalized their civil union went well enough, no issues and problems, and the reception Gwen set up proved her worth as a party planner. Ianto and Owen had gotten their own dance that Gwen and Tosh had to physically drag them both out there, and they even danced with each other so they wouldn't get flustered about it. Owen had let his hands slide up and down his back as Ianto curled both arms around his neck, pressing his cheek against Owen's temple, smiling.

When Jack didn't show up to either, Ianto got pissed.

Owen had eventually convinced him to not confront him until they get back from their honeymoon to London. Jack may had not gone to the singing or the reception, but he did give him a couple weeks off for a holiday.

"Why did we have to come to London?" Owen grimaced as they pulled into their booked hotel.

"I've been wanting to come back to London for a while now, and It's closer to work than anywhere I really want to go," he said a matter-of-factly, grinning at Owen.

"But I lived here," he huffed.

"But did you actually go to see sights? Such as museums?" he smiled hopefully, eyes widening and reaching over and touching his knee. Owen glared at the hand for a second.

"You're not playing fair," he mumbled, knowing he can't say no to Ianto when he looked at him like that. Ianto just smiled more brightly and squeezed his knee before getting out and grabbing his own bag, Owen grabbing his own. Once they checked in, Owen led Ianto up a few floors to their room, a single with a queen sized bed. Owen let his bag fall the ground and then flopped down to the mattress, face first. Ianto grinned and set his bags down easier than Owen had, crawling onto the bed behind Owen and kissed the back of his neck.

"Not too tired, are you?" he murmured, rubbing his back slowly. Owen grinned and turned his head to kiss him softly.

"'Course not," he mumbled, turning around fully and pulling him on top of him and kissed him more firmly. Owen rubbed up and down his back, smiling up at him once he pulled back.

"Good first day of our honeymoon so far," he murmured, shifting on his lap so he had one knee on either side of his hips. He leaned down to nibble at his jaw. Owen hummed and nodded, tilting his head slightly to give him more room. Ianto sighed in content, running his hand lightly over his chest. Owen sat up and wrapped his arms around his waist and slowly flipped them over so he was on top of him, pressing his face into his neck.

"I don't care what a piece of paper says, you are my husband," Owen murmured against his ear. Ianto was always touched by how sentimental Owen got at times, letting his hard, outer shell disappear for just that short time and Ianto got a glimpse of what was underneath. Ianto squeezed him tighter to him, kissing his cheek and then jaw.

"I love you," Ianto murmured, pushing Owen back enough to kiss him, lips parting under his instantly.

"I love you too," Owen murmured against his lips, nudging Ianto's legs apart with his own so he could settle between them. Ianto pulled back and grinned up at him, hands sliding to cup his neck gently, watching him as he mouthed his neck and pulled at his t shirt. Ianto lifted slightly and raised his arms, letting Owen pull the article of clothing over his head and tossing it to the side to be forgotten at the moment. Ianto shivered as he felt lips on his chest, slowly descending and sucking at patches of skin. He stopped to dip his tongue into his navel, smirking at the sounds he drew from Ianto at the action.

Ianto gladly lifted his hips when Owen tugged at his jeans and underwear. He paused to pull off Ianto's shoes and socks before sliding the fabric over his hips and legs. Owen leaned over Ianto again to kiss him until he was breathless, bracing himself on his hands on either side of his head, smiling down at him. Ianto smiled back up at him, trailing his hands lightly up and down Owen's sides, shifting so his legs were bent at the knee, feet planted on the bed. Owen pecked him once more before he kneeled up and shifted back further way and lowered his head, pressing a soft kiss to the inside of his thigh, enjoying the shiver that racked his body. He grinned and lightly sunk his teeth into the soft skin. Ianto's body jerked as he gasped, moving his fingers to Owen's hair, tugging gently. Owen pressed a soft kiss to the tip of his erection, causing Ianto to writhe slightly and tighten his hold on his hair just slightly. Owen happily took more between his lips, gripping the back of his thighs.

He didn't stop even as Ianto tugged harder as his hair as a warning, letting Ianto finish down his throat with a soft cry of his name, feeling the shivers roll through him as he slid his hands from his legs to his waist and up, pulling off of him and resting his head against his thigh. He closed his eyes with a soft smile on his lips.

Ianto sat against the headboard after they successfully christened the hotel room, petting Owen's hair. He slept peacefully beside him in the bed, nose pressed against his hip. He sighed and lit a cigarette, letting it dangle between his lips. Smoking had become a sort of habit for him, but it was still a rare occurrence. He took a drag from it and thought back to the few weeks before the arrived in London, back the civil partnership signing and the reception, wondering why Jack never showed to either. Exhale. He'd tried not to let it bother him, wanting to just think about the life he was signing up for the moment he signed the paper with Owen, knowing the idea of a commitment like that was something that Owen had been reluctant to do, no matter how much he cared for and loved Ianto.

Ianto wanted to know why the fuck Jack never showed to one of the most important days in Ianto's life. Owen had asked him to not contact during their time away but his need to know made it hard to ignore the temptation of calling. He considered the fact that he did want to talk to Jack face to face for this problem.

He felt Owen shift below him and the soft press of lips to his skin, "What're you doing awake?" Owen murmured, voice slurred with sleep. Ianto smiled down at him, reaching down again to stroke his hair gently and soothingly, thumb rubbing against his cheek.

"Go back to sleep," he murmured back. Owen ignored him and sat up with a soft, protesting groan and took the cigarette from Ianto and took a drag. He blew out the smoke slowly and leaned against Ianto on the headboard, watching the smoke swirl in the moonlit room. The drapes let in rays of dim light from the yellow streetlights and the moon somewhat covered by the clouds in the sky. He handed the cigarette back to him after a moment, wedging one arm between the wooden headboard and Ianto's back, hand on his hip.

"Answer my question," he huffed softly, eyelids still drooping with sleep. Ianto took another drag and let the smoke flow from his parted lips as he exhaled slowly.

"Just…thinking," he shrugged, placing the tip between his lips, letting it dangle as he pressed closer to his side, head lulling to his shoulder.

"About what?" he asked softly, kissing his temple and stealing the cigarette back from between his lips. Inhale, and then exhale, handing it back. Ianto stayed silent, but took another drag before stubbing it out in the hotel's ashtray on the nightstand, enjoying the rivulets of smoke wafting up into the air, and eventually dispersing. "Not going to answer?" He mumbled with a sigh, Ianto nodded, causing him to chuckle softly and shortly, almost curtly. Ianto slowly slid down back onto the bed, pulling Owen with him so they were both resting their head's on the pillows.

"Can we just go back to sleep?" he whispered, starting to card his fingers through the older's hair. He smiled slightly when Owen's eyes slid shut at the sensation of the attention he was getting. Owen sighed softly and nodded, pulling him to him with an arm around his waist. Ianto cuddled close to him and rested his head on his shoulder, tracing his arm gently with his fingers, tracing invisible patterns. Owen bent his arm around Ianto's shoulders, thumb moving absently over his neck, turning his head to press his face against his hair, breathing in deeply.

"Can we go to The Courtauld Gallery in the morning?" Ianto mumbled, blinking up at Owen. He cracked his eyes open and looked down at Ianto before nodding.

"If that's what you want, love," he murmured, eyes sliding shut again. Ianto smiled and pecked him softly before settling back down, eyes closing as well as he began to drift off with Owen.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for all the reviews and favorites so far!**

* * *

"Sir, can I talk to you a moment?" Ianto asked as he poked his head in from the outside of Jack's office. It had been a week since he and Owen returned from London. His anger and general peeved feelings softened to just hurt. Hurt that Jack would just brush off something like his fucking _wedding_. Well, what he and Owen would like to call a wedding. Ianto had thought a lot about that, even though he felt guilty about it, knowing that Owen was probably a little annoyed with his brooding at times.

"Of course," Jack answered, setting down the pen he had been writing with, steadying it so it didn't roll off the table, "what do you need?" Ianto gingerly walked in and sat down in the chair across from Jack's, folding his hands in his lap, looking down at his hands. He was silent a long while before opening his mouth, looking up at Jack, meeting his eyes.

"Where were you?" he asked simply and bluntly, slapping his hands on his thighs lightly, the sound loud in the quiet room, "at the ceremony…the reception," he sighed, shaking his head slightly and looking back down at his lap, eyebrows drawn in a frown, "I thought you'd be there," he mumbled in a softer voice. Jack sighed, running a hand through his hair and shaking his head slightly, eyes staying glued to his desk as Ianto stayed silent, waiting for an answer from Jack. He stood when Jack never answered his question, crossing his arms over his chest and staring down at Jack, some of the anger seeping back into his demeanor that he thought was gone.

Jack looked up at him, mouth set in a thin line of irritation, "We shouldn't talk about this here," he huffed.

"Then, when? It's not like we can meet up outside of work. And I want to know," he said, frowning.

"Why are you even upset about me not showing up?" Jack mumbled, rubbing his forehead, obviously trying to avoid the initial question. Ianto sighed, letting his hands drop to his side, head turned the side to stare angrily at the wall, refusing to meet Jack's eyes.

"Because you're my boss, one of my_ best friends. _I _wanted_ you to come," he said dejectedly after a few long moments of silence between the two.

"What about Owen?" Jack said, "would he have wanted me to come?" He crossed his arms over his chest, leaning back in his chair to look up at Ianto. Ianto gaped down at him, eyebrows drawn in a frown.

"Of course he would," he sighed, "why is it _so hard_ for you fathom that we both care about you?" Another silence fell over the pair. An awkward silence that had Ianto nervously tugging at his suit jacket.

"Look, Ianto…You don't even want to know my reason," he mumbled, glancing up at him before tapping his pen lightly against the top of the desk, a restless gesture.

"Tell me anyway," he mumbled, looking exhausted already from the stressful conversation. Jack set the pen down roughly, the sound loud.

"Because…because I didn't want to see it. It…it would have been too real," he mumbled, "It's childish I'm even bothered by it," he mumbled, voice cracking slightly. Ianto frowned softly, walking over and sitting on the edge of the desk, facing Jack. He glanced up at him before looking back down at his desk. Ianto sighed lightly.

"Jack…I didn't realize that you-…" He muttered, reaching out to gently touch his shoulder. Jack shook his head, blinking back tears that he refused to shed in Ianto's presence.

"No, don't. I should learn to accept it. I just thought…maybe when I finally did get back, that I'd get to have you again. I missed you so much, and I was devastated when I found out," he murmured, leaning into the touch. Ianto gave in, pulling the other man's head to his chest and stroking his hair gently, wanting him to continue. Jack instantly was comforted by the touch, not moving to touch Ianto out of respect. "I know I was the one that left in the first place, and I shouldn't have. I thought that I would be back in no time, but that was out of the question for me," he laughed bitterly. "I shouldn't have expected you to not have moved on," he whispered, sighing into his chest, "I really just want you to be happy, you know that? It's just…difficult for me to accept it when I know I should." Ianto nodded, brushing his hair back from his forehead.

"I just wanted to know," he murmured, voice gentle and understanding, knowing this was the closest to an 'I love you' he was going to get from Jack.

"I know I've told you before," he said, "that I want you to be happy, but I'm not sure if you believed me or not," he muttered.

"I do, Jack," he sighed, "I just…I just wish you would have come. I'm sure Owen wanted you to come as well, even though he probably won't tell you himself," he chuckled fondly, smiling softly. He let go of Jack after a minute, patting his shoulder and standing.

"Thank you for telling me, Jack," he smiled softly, "I'm not angry, or anything," he shrugged, "I just upset because I thought you were just being immature about it." Jack smiled and reached for his hand, squeezing it briefly before letting go. Ianto smiled, "I should get back to work," he said, "coffee?" he offered.

"Yep," Jack grinned, "Never can refuse that," he said. Ianto nodded and left his office.

* * *

This one took a bit longer to write, even though it isn't the longest chapter. Factors such as school, and the effects of school like sleeping made it to where I'm might be slow for a bit. I had to finish my creative writing midterm, and must finish this project for another class before I'll get back to serious writing again.

I'm also headed to Florida for 7 days in a few days, so there'll _probably_ be no updates unless there's like a hurricane and I'm stuck inside. I've also been working on another oneshot fic that just had to be written, but it's not finished yet ;) be ready for it.

*please point out any grammatical errors, spelling errors, ect. in this fic and PM them to me. **All the reviews, favorites and watches has been appreciated **


End file.
